


Hati

by yucc



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Dreams, F/M, Hueco Mundo Arc, Hurt/Comfort, Trade with Amu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu konsep yang abstrak.</p><p>(Ulquiorra, Orihime, dan kata-kata yang telah terucap di antara keduanya.)</p><p>untuk <i>trade</i> dengan <b>Amusuk</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/gifts).



> untuk amu :* maaf kelamaan criiii *berlindung di balik tumpukan buku dan kertas*  
> senangnya bisa menulis kembali~

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Bleach** adalah karya _Kubo Tite_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Studio Pierrot_.
  * Deskripsi "hati" yang terkandung dalam cerita diambil dari situs **kbbi.web.id** dan kutipan dari berbagai bab dalam serial _manga_ **Bleach**.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Di dalam mimpi-mimpinya, Orihime masih sering melihat langit hitam dan bulan sabit Hueco Mundo.

.

—

.

"Hati adalah salah satu organ dalam manusia. Warnanya kemerah-merahan dan terletak di bagian kanan atas rongga perut."

Orihime menggeleng pelan. Kesabaran masih tergambar di ekspresi wajahnya, kendati ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia gagal membuat Ulquiorra paham makna hati yang sesungguhnya, makna hati bagi Orihime. Di sisi lain, Ulquiorra pun masih kukuh dengan kalimat-kalimat datarnya.

"Itu arti secara ilmiah—uhm, medis—uh, pokoknya bukan yang kumaksud, Cifer-kun—"

"Berarti yang kuucapkan tadi juga merupakan arti dari hati, Gadis," potong Ulquiorra sebelum Orihime sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mungkin dalam satu atau dua kali bantahan lagi, Orihime akan berhenti bicara dan menyatakan kalah dengan diam.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak terjadi.

Ulquiorra sudah tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Cifer-kun, hati adalah—"

"Organ yang berguna untuk mengambil sari-sari makanan di dalam darah dan menghasilkan empedu bagi tubuh manusia."

Orihime tidak menghela napas, tidak pula menunjukkan setitik jua kekesalan. Gadis berambut jingga itu membenarkan posisi poni yang barusan jatuh melintasi matanya, lalu mengulas senyum kecil pada Ulquiorra, seolah kalimatnya tidak pernah dihentikan di tengah jalan.

"Aku sudah paham arti hati bagimu, Cifer-kun," kata Orihime, "tapi Cifer-kun belum paham arti hati bagiku."

Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat bertemu dengan mata berwarna hijau. Tidak ada _________ di mata yang berwarna cokelat.

"Hati adalah jantung, maksudmu," ujar Ulquiorra lagi, kali ini tanpa memutus ucapan Orihime. "Berada di balik dada, benda yang seharusnya muncul kalau tanganku membedah rusukmu. Atau mungkin hati baru akan muncul kalau aku membelah tengkorakmu."

Sang Espada berambut hitam berbicara tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan sang manusia, tanpa kontak matanya diputus oleh sang manusia.

"Gadis."

Ulquiorra berhenti menatap. Ia beralih memandang padang pasir putih tanpa batas di bawah sana.

"Ya, Cifer-kun?"

Orihime dan Uquiorra berdiri bersebelahan. Mereka sedang berada di puncak kubah Las Noches.

"Jadi, apa dan di mana hati itu sebenarnya?"

Senyum Orihime sedikit bertambah lebar mendengar pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Orihime belum berhenti menatap wajah pucat Ulquiorra sedari tadi. Angin Hueco Mundo yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya tidak menjadi persoalan buatnya. Gadis bermata cokelat tersebut hanya membereskan rambut dengan jemari tiap kali angin berusaha mengacaukan rambut jingganya.

Ulquiorra telah kembali bertukar pandang dengan Orihime.

"Hati adalah tempat segala perasaan batin, tempat tersimpannya segala pengertian serta perasaan yang kita miliki. Ketika orang-orang saling peduli satu sama lain, hati mereka berada dekat dengan satu sama lain. Di situlah hati sesungguhnya berada, Cifer-kun."

Sang Espada melihat tangannya sekilas, lalu menatap Orihime, dan kembali fokus pada tangan yang kini ia angkat ke depan dadanya.

"Tubuhku telah menjadi abu dan lenyap ditelan udara Hueco Mundo."

Orihime tahu kalau ia sesungguhnya sudah tidak lagi berada di Hueco Mundo.

Orihime tahu kalau ia sesungguhnya sudah meninggalkan bangunan Las Noches.

Orihime tahu kalau Ulquiorra Cifer sesungguhnya telah lama mati.

"Gadis, hati adalah suatu konsep yang abstrak," ungkap Ulquiorra seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime, "tapi sekarang aku tahu, hati itu ada."

Iris berwarna cokelat beralih dari iris berwarna hijau, menuju tangan pucat pasi. Pemilik iris itu masih tersenyum, sekalipun kulitnya terasa seperti menyentuh es saat ia menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya.

Pertanyaan Ulquiorra bernada datar, namun Orihime sama sekali tidak mendengar belati terselip di antara kalimat sang Espada,

"Apa kau takut padaku, Gadis?"

Orihime menggeleng pelan. Jemarinya saling bertautan dengan jemari beku Ulquiorra Cifer.

Jawaban Orihime jelas, dan tegas, dan tidak terganggu oleh keraguan sedikit pun:

"Tidak."

.

Tak pernah ada senyum yang mampir di wajah Ulquiorra, tapi Orihime mampu mendengar senyuman yang tersirat dalam kalimat ini:

" _Kutitipkan hatiku padamu._ "

.

—

.

Di bawah sinar matahari, Kota Karakura bergerak menyongsong tiap-tiap hari baru.

Di telapak tangannya, Orihime menggenggam hati seseorang yang peduli padanya.

.

—

.

Di luar mimpi-mimpinya, Orihime tidak pernah lagi melihat langit hitam dan bulan sabit Hueco Mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
